IRON SASO
by yukimurakun4187
Summary: ini cerita dimana sasori awalnya menjadi manusia boneka dan awalnya bergabung menjadi anggota akatsuki dan awalnya pertemuan saso dengan Tobi (this is my first fanfic minna... please review my fanfic... ))


Tittle : IRON SASO

Genre : andventure ,crime,fighting,romance, parody cartoon marvel iron man(?) .-.

Rate : T

Pairing : sasofemdei

Warning : OOC, Gaje , parody,typo

You don't like this fanfic? Don't read!

**IRON SASO**

ini cerita dimana sasori belum menjadi manusia boneka….

Setelah sasori mendapatkan boneka kazekage 3 sasori berencana untuk keluar dari sunakagure….Di perjalanan Sasori pergi keluar dari desa suna sasori di kejar beberapa pasukan sunakagure...

Sasori diselamatkan oleh partner setianya Yura... Dan pada akhirnya…..

Yura menyerang jantung Sasori sehingga Sasori tak bisa buat apa-apa...

seketika seseorang misterius yang memakai topeng membawa sasori dengan jurus dimensinya...

IRON SASO will starting now…..

Seketika sasori sadar dan terbangun "d-dimana aku? Apakah aku masih hidup?"

Seketika seseorang memakai topeng misterius mendatangi sasori dan menjawab

"ah? Jadi kau sudah sadar yah... Akasuna sasori dari ninja pasir bukan?"

Sasori menjawab " huh? Siapa kau? Kau Tahu dari mana?"

Topeng misterius itu pun menjawab" apa yang terjadi padamu semalam? Kau diserang oleh pelajuridmu sendiri? Kau mengambil mayat kazekage 3 bukan?"

Sasori menjawab dengan kesal "yura... Dia... Akan kubunuh... Sialan... dia mengkhianatiku... "tiba-tiba ponselnya sasori berbunyi

Topeng misterius pun menjawab" ah? Jadi pacarmu mengkhawatirkanmu yah? Fufufu kemungkinan yura iri dengan pasir hitam kazekage yang kau ambil saso..."

Sasori menjawab sambil menaro ponselnya ke kantong celana "sepertinya begitu…. Yura akan kubunuh…. Aku…. Akan kemarkasnya…."

Topeng misterius pun menjawab" ah? Jadi kau akan kemarkasnya? Baiklah akan kuberi tahu markasnya lagi pula yura telah mengambil gulunganku..."

Sasori menjawab" hm.. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat ! Jangan membuatku menunggu.."

Topeng misterius pun menjawab"fufufufu baiklah…''

Seketika sasori membuka jubahnya rambut sasori yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi warna putih dan ada jantung buatan di dada sasori

Sasori berkata dengan heran dalam hati "tubuhku…..''

Topeng misterius menjawab" bagaimana tubuhmu yang baru yg kubuat... bagus kan? Fufufu"

Sasori menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil" heh! Menarik juga... Kalau begitu kita berangkat !..."

Tiba" si topeng misterius membawa sasori kemarkasnya yura dengan jurus dimensinya…

Sasori berkata sambil merasa kaget"jurus apa yang kau pakai? Dan dimana ini?''

Topeng misterius pun menjawab" ini markasnya..."

Tiba-tiba pasukan yura datang untuk menyerang

Sasori berkata" heh! Jadi ini markasnya akan kuserang mereka sekaligus... SENJU SOBU!''

Sasori dapat mengalahkan beberapa pasukan yura

Topeng misterius pun tertarik dengan gaya pertarungan sasori dan berkata" fufufufu menarik juga kau sasori...''

Pada akhirnya sasori dapat mengalah semua pasukan sekaligus!

Sasori berkata"YURA! Dimana kau? Apa kau takut padaku? Hah?!"

Tiba" yura menyerang jantung sasori dari belakang dengan jurus magma"siapa yang bilang kalau aku takut hah?"

Topeng misterius berkata" jadi dia mengambil kristal magma untuk dipakai dirinya sendiri heh... Kau tak boleh kalah sasori fufufu"

Sasori menyerang yura kebelakang sehingga yura agak terpental dan akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan

Sasori berkata sambil rasa sakit" aaaaarghhh... Apa tujuanmu yura? Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

Yura menjawab" tujuanku? Tujuanku adalah menguasai dunia …. itu karena kau tak memberiku pasir hitam kazekage ke 3 huahahaha''

Yura bersiap-siap ingin menyerang saso dengan jurus magmanya dan berkata" sekarang matilah kau"

Dan tiba" Dei-chan pacar sasori menyerang yura dari belakang

Sasori berkata dengan kaget" dei-chan?! Kenapa kamu kesini?"

Dei-chan menjawab" aku mengkhawatirkanmu saso jadi aku datang menolongmu"

Yura menjawab" keh! Dasar!" tiba" yura menculik dei-chan

Dei-chan berkata"sasooooo tolong aku"

"DEI-CHAAAAAAAN! aku harus menolongnya ! aaaarghh... Keh !. " kata sasori dengan nada kesal sambil memegang jantungnya yang sakit

"jangan bergerak semaumu saso kau terluka parah... aku harus menyembuhkanmu dahulu''kata topeng misterius sambil menahan saso tentu saja topeng misterius itu membawa saso kemarkasnya dengan dimensinya

Sasori memperbaiki tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat jantung baru sekaligus mempermodif tubuh boneka barunya…. Tentu saja rambutnya tidak akan berubah menjadi warna putih lagi

Dan sasori berkata"dei-chan kau akan ku selamatkan!''

Topeng misterius menjawab''yah.. terserah kau saja ngomong" tubuhmu sudah kuperbaiki apakah kita akan berangkat sekarang?"

Sasori menjawab" baiklah ! Ayo kita pergi sekarang ! hn, Jangan membuatnya menunggu !"

Topeng misterius membawa sasori ke markas yura yang berbeda untuk menyelamatkan dei-chan

Sasori menyerang pasukan yura yang cukup banyak sehingga sasori hampir kehabisan cakra

Dan topeng misterius berkata" kau gila kau ingin melawan mereka? Pasukan yura? Yang berjumlah tiga ratusan? Lebih baik menyerah saja''

Sasori berkata" menyerah? Aku sudah berniat untuk menyelamatkan hime heh... Akan kubuat kalian sengsara dengan seniku! Akahigi hyakki no soen!''

*tiba" muncul seratus boneka sasori*

topeng misterius berkata" sejak kapan...kau...?''

Sasori berkata"ini adalah seni! karena itu...

Mari kita mulai ! Akan ku buat mereka sengsara !"

Sasori dapat mengalahkan pasukan yura sekaligus

Yura datang dan berkata" huahahah jadi kau sudah datang saso... sayangnya perempuan ini akan kubunuh...''

Yura melempar dei-chan kejurang

Dei-chan berkata"sasooooo tolong akuuuuu''

Dengan cepat sasori dapat menolong dei-chan dengan menggendong nya dengan gaya bridal style

Sasori berkata" tenang saja dei-chan kau sudah selamat aku akan selalu menolongmu dei-chan...''

Dei-chan berkata sambil ngeblush"arigatou saso-kun'

Saso menempatkan dei-chan ditempat aman dan saso berkata" kau disini saja biarkan aku yang mengurusinya"

"kuharap kau dapat mengalahkannya saso-kun" kata dei-chan sambil tersenyum kearah sasori

Sasori hanya membalas senyumnya kepada del-chan dan tentu sasori mendatangi yura mereka saling berhadapan

" kau hebat bisa menyelamatkan perempuanmu saso rasakan ini...'' kata yura sambil melemparkan beberapa shuriken/kunai kearah saso

Sasori terkena shuriken tersebut tapi ia tak merasa kesakitan sedikit pun

Dan sasori berkata"hanya ini kah?! Keh! I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM !''

Yura berkata dengan kaget"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?''

Sasori berkata" aku? aku adalah manusia boneka yang akan mengalahkanmu yaitu IRON SASO..."

Sasori menyerang yura bertubi-tubi dengan jurusnya sehingga membuat yura terluka parah DIEEEE YOU !"

Yura kesakitan dan berkata" aaaaghhh... Cukup sudah aku akan membunuhmu!''

yura berubah menjadi manusia api dan menyerang saso bertubi" dan

berkata"hanya ini kah? Hah?"

"akh... Aku memang kalah kalau dalam fisik dekat tapi... Rasakan ini...'' kata sasori sambil mengeluarkan serangan api dari jantungnya

"kau….?" Kata yura sambil kaget

sasori menjawab " Die you!''

'' aaaaakh... '' kata yura sambil terkena serangan api dari saso yura terjatuh karena kena serangan api saso

Topeng misterius berkata" benar-benar menarik... Kau mengalahkannya sayangnya yura masih hidup…. Terserah yura akan kau apakan…. fufufu "

Sasori menjawab"terima kasih telah menolongku… sebagai gantinya aku akan ikut dengan kau….dan ngomong" sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Topeng misterius menjawab" fufufu jadi begitu yah aku cukup panggil aku tobi saja tapi orang" memanggilku madara tapi terserah kau saja heh!"

tobi menghilang dengan dimensinya dan sasori menghampiri dei-chan

"ayo kita pulang dei-chan" kata sasori pada dei-chan

Tiba-tiba dei-chan memeluk sasori sehingga membuat sasori ngeblush

"aku mencintaimu Un!" kata dei-chan pada sasori

"aku juga mencintaimu dei-chan" kata sasori sambil membalas peluknya

Mereka berciuman disaat akhir pertarungan….

Seketika bulan pun tenggelam dilautan yang sangat dalam matahari pun terbit menyinari dunia

Dan sasori berkata''meskipun aku manusia boneka aku adalah….

IRON SASO

THE END

((my name is yukimura ian nawasaki i'm a new author this is my first fanfict minna ^^ if you dont like or like this fanfic give me review berikan aku review yang bagus atau kesalahan" pada fanfic ini ^^ thanks for read^^))


End file.
